


'Cause I had the time of my life (and I owe it all to you)

by TwistedVixen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: It was the summer of 1963, before Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came, when Lena wanted to join the Peace Corps, and when she never thought she would ever find a man as excellent as her brother.She was right.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	1. Oh, Baby. I'm the love man (that's what they call me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/gifts).



> So yeah I've been thinking about this idea for a while. Pretty much like the movie but I fixed it up to be as gay as possible. Hope you guys dig it.

_"Hi, everybody! This is your cousin Brucie. Whoa!_

_Our summer romances are in full bloom, and everybody's in love!_

_So cousins, here's a great song from the Four Seasons…"_

‘Big Girls Don't Cry’ played at a soft volume from the radio while Lena rode in the back seat of the family car. She was tucked right next to her closest friend, Eve Teschmacher, who kept sighing every five minutes. Somehow, Eve had slithered her way into the Luthors' extended stay at the Kellerman’s Mountain House, in hopes to let loose and find a summer fling. Lena certainly didn't mind, Eve was practically a sister to her having been by her side at every gala and event.

Dr. Lex Luthor, Lena's older brother and CEO of LuthorCorp Medical, wanted to find an investment opportunity at the Catskill resort in upstate New York out of nostalgia from his boyhood. Lillian, their mother, had insisted that the family should tag along for 'moral support'. Lena knew better, though. In truth, Lillian didn't want to suffer with Lena for an entire summer break while Lex was busy with his father’s legacy. It hadn't crossed Lena to care about that, since the feeling was mutual. The two of them never really bonded when Lena was adopted. While Lex was praised night and day as Lillian's only born, legitimate son, Lionel Luthor, their late father, had spoiled Lena as his own daughter until his passing a few years prior.

Lena was only six when he went.

It was the summer of 1963, before Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came, when Lena wanted to join the Peace Corps, and when she never thought she would ever find a man as excellent as her brother. That was the summer the Luthors went to Kellerman's hotel. Lena had just become old enough to vote. Legally, she was an adult. No one treated her as such.

_Ping-pong in the west arcade, softball in the ear diamond. All you Sandy Koufaxes, get out there!_

_Complimentary dance lessons in the gazebo…_

"Oh my God! Look at that!" Eve exclaimed as they crested a hill. Miles of rolling green pastures appeared before them, hosting the majestic stone building of Kellerman's. Clusters of beach bungalows littered the property near the sandy lake shore, where residents were feasting and playing games.

Finally, they were there. As soon as Lex parked, both of the young ladies sprang from the car. 

"Lexington, I should've brought the coral shoes. You said I was taking too much." Lillian pressed on a large garden hat as soon as she birthed from the car.

"Well, Mother, you brought ten pairs," Lex reminded her. He climbed out of the driver's side and immediately started stretching the stiffness from his back.

"But the coral shoes matched that dress."

"This is not a tragedy," he groaned. "A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine or police dogs used in Birmingham."

"Monks burning themselves in protest," Lena muttered softly to herself, slinging a messenger bag over her shoulder. She hasn’t expected to be heard.

"Oh hush up, Lena." 

Lillian never looked back to see Lena’s bewildered face, but Lex turned his shiny bald head towards her with a dramatic eye roll. A small smile to Lena's lips. Her and Lex got along quite well, but neither of them had the gut to challenge Lillian's remarks. It was best left out to pasture than try to make sense of the older brunette's antics.

_Okay, we got horseshoes on the south lawn in 20 minutes!_

_We've got splish-splash the water class down by the lake._

_We have the still life art class. We got volleyball and croquet._

_And for you older folks, we got sacks!_

A tall, peppered haired man pranced towards the group with wide, welcoming arms. "Lex Luthor, as I live and breathe!" A young man wearing a Kellerman’s tee trotted right behind him.

The two older men embraced and slapped backs, exchanging large grins of reunion. "Maxwell! It's been far too long."

"After all these years of begging your father, I finally got you up on my mountain."

"How's the blood pressure?" Lex asked.

Max slunk an arm over the doctor's shoulder and a grin, addressing the rest of the family. "I want you to know that if it weren't for this man, I'd be standing here dead."

“That doesn’t make sense…” Eve commented through the wad of gum slapping around in her jaw. 

“Winn, get the bags,” Max instructed with a swung of his arm. The young worker hopped into the order with a ‘right away, boss!’ then rushed to the back of the car. Lena helped him pull a few bags out of the trunk.

“Hey, thanks! You want a job here?" Winn gave a contagious smile and Lena found him a bit attractive, in a cute little brother sort of way. He had kind eyes and puffy, sandy hair. “Whoa, is this your bag? You packing bricks?” 

She smiled bashfully at his joke and replied, “Books.” And lots of them. Lena had every intention to hole up in her room all summer reading science journals.

As the Luthors, and guest, followed Max Kellerman through the property, he went on about all the events the hotel was hosting that day. “There is a merengue class in the gazebo happening in the next few minutes,” he mentioned. “The greatest teacher! Used to be a Rockette.”

“This is my first real vacation in six years, Max,” Lillian jutted. “Take it easy.” 

“Three weeks here will feel like a year!”

***

“One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more!” 

The merengue class in the gazebo was horribly over crowded. Most of the guests there were retired folks, making Lena and Eve stick out like sore thumbs while ‘dancing’ with everyone in a line. Lena could barely follow the steps and was immediately regretting agreeing to do this. “One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!”

“Sorry.” Lena winced in apology when her foot stomped on someone's foot. Lucy Lane, the dance instructor, was an attractive brunette with a lot of charisma with her black hair tied up in a string of tropical flowers. Lena was sure that the woman was an amazing teacher, but it was nearly impossible to learn the steps in such a crowded space. 

“Come on men, follow me into a round robin! Ladies, the inner circle!” The group had split into two congo lines. “Come on, ladies! God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake them!”

Eve bursted into laughter at the comment and Lena gave an undignified snort. “Okay now, ladies, when I say ‘stop’...you're gonna find the man of your dreams,” Lucy instructed while leading her congo string of men, being the only one that was stepping well to the beat. The man behind her looked like he won the lottery.

“Stop!” The command brought on a slightly confused panic. Eve managed to find someone’s 10 year old grandson to dance with, while Lena awkwardly held the hands and swayed with a ninety year old granny. There just wasn't an even ratio of men to women. Lena was starting to really miss her stack of books. “Remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, if nowhere else.”

After the lesson, Lena was restless and didn’t want to spend the rest of the afternoon unpacking with Lillian in the designated cabin. After tying her long, dark hair in a tail, she announced that she was going to look around at the main house. And before anyone could object, she rushed out the door wearing a white sleeveless blouse and denim shorts.

The Kellerman House was humungus, built with cobblestone walls beholding a thousand windows and just as many archways. Lena happened upon a staff meeting in the dining hall, where Maxwell was giving a pep talk. Before anyone saw her, the brunette tucked herself behind a pillar to watch undetected.

“There are two kinds of help here,” Mr. Kellerman announced, pointing a pudgy finger at all the men in white, sailor uniforms who circled around him. “You waiters are all college guys...and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that? Why? Becauses I shouldn't have to remind you that this is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup…”

Max swung around to give attention to the men behind him. “And show the goddamn daughters a good time,” he commanded with a loud, booming voice. “ _All_ the daughters,” he pressed seriously and then added, “Even the dogs.”

A few of the guys sniggered until silenced by a sharp look from their boss. “Schlepp 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars. Romance 'em any way you want. Got that, guys?”

Just then, a large group of people trampled into the hall looking like roughians. People who Lena’s parents had warned her about, a different crowd.

“Hey, hold it!” Max called at them. They slowed to a stop, looking smug about being ‘cooler’ than all the rest. Lena’s green eyes fell to the front of the gang, where a tall, blonde wearing a leather jacket stood, crossing arms over chest. 

“Well, if it isn't the entertainment staff. Listen, wise ass, you got your own rules,” Max jabbed his finger on the blonde’s broad shoulder. “Dance with the daughters. Teach 'em the mambo...the cha-cha, anything they pay for. That's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!”

“It's the same at all these places,” a handsome waiter spoke out. “Some ass in the woods, but no conversation.”

“Watch it, Mike!” Max scorned at the young man’s behavior, but he kept on with his charade.

“Can you keep that straight, Danny? What you can’t lay your hands on?” Mike called over, folding his arms confidently. “Just put your pickle on everybody's plate, and leave the hard stuff to me.” At that comment, Lena did a double-take, relooking over this ‘Danny’ from head to toe. 

_Isn’t that a…woman?_

Golden hair was tied back, ensensuating strong, broad shoulders. _She_ had glowing, sun-kissed skin, but Lena can tell by the steel blue of her eyes. There was a softness there, hidden behind a guarded leer. 

To anyone else, Danny would pass for a very young and handsome man, with the way the blonde carried herself so confidently. However, Lena was known to be very perceptive of people. She had to be. If living with the Luthors and socializing with sleazy people who sniffed around their pockets had anything to do with it. With a quiet panic, Lena ducked behind the pillar when Danny looked at her. _I’m… blushing_ , she discovered for the first time as she pressed her hot forehead against the cold spackle.

***

“Sit down and I'll get you some wine.” Max pulled Lillian’s chair for her as the rest of the party drew their own.

“Thank you, Max.” Mrs. Luthor swept her auburn hair out of the way and took a gander at the menu. “The lobster looks promising. Lena, you should have the cobb salad, no dressing.”

“We’re on vacation,” Lena reminded with a stubborn quip, gazing at the impressive list of main courses. She already humored her mother by changing into a light blue dress, she wasn’t going to let her control her diet, not this time.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me if your bathing suit doesn’t fit properly.” 

Before Lena could respond with a snooty comeback, Mr. Kellerman returns with her mother’s wine and the waiter that Lena witnessed earlier, the one who talked down to the entertainment staff during the meeting prior. “Lena, Eve, this is your waiter, Michael Lar Gand. Yale medical school.” 

Mike gave each woman a charming smile that Eve immediately swooned over. “These people are my special guests,” Max told him with a squeeze on his shoulder. “Give them anything they want.”

Lena immediately ordered the potroast to her mother’s disapproval. It was delicious, but too much for her to finish. The portion sizes could feed a group twice their size. “Look at all this leftover food,” Lillian pointed out, eying Lena’s plate. “Are there still starving children in Europe?”

“Try Southeast Asia, Mother,” Lena corrected with a sharply arched brow. Thankfully, Mike returned to the table to check on them before Lillian could say anything more.

“Mike,” Lex picked up his sister’s plate from the table and offered it. “Lena wants to send her leftover pot roast to Southeast Asia, so anything you don't finish, wrap up.” Mika bowed respectfully and took the plate to the kitchen just as Max returned to their table.

“Mr, Kellerman, my baby sister's gonna change the world,” Lex announced proudly slinging his arm over Lena’s shoulder, making her squirm with the praise. He doesn’t do that too often. Lena knew it was for show, but her chest squeezed affectionately regardless.

Max gave a chuckle then turned to Eve, who was fingering her blond curls while staring into a pocket mirror. “And what are you gonna do, Missy?”

“Eve's gonna decorate it,” Lex declared.

“I already do, Mr. Luthor.” A few laughs were shared, but Lena thought this entire affair was a bore. She hated having to smooze over small talk. She feared that she would die of lethargy before the summer is over.

“Doc, I want you to meet someone,” Max proclaimed, gesturing towards a dark and handsome young man who approached the table in a crisp, navy suit and tie. “My nephew Jack Spheer. Goes to the Cornell School of Hotel Management.”

“Lena's starting MIT in the fall,” Lex mentioned with a twinkle in his eye. _Perfect… just perfect._ Lena inwardly groaned at having to participate in this charade; an aristocratic mating dance that her brother pushed her into.

“Oh, great,” Jack turned to her with intrigue. “Are you going to major in Literature?”

“Biological Engineering,” she replied, satisfied by the surprise rising in Jack’s brows. “I want to study diseases that affect underdeveloped countries.”

Later that night, they moved onto the ball room, where a swing band played tunes you can foxtrot to. Lena reluctantly agreed to dance with Jack when he asked her. Luckily, he seemed to have two left feet like she did. They chatted after a while where Lena mentions that she planned to join the Peace Corps after graduating from MIT.

“I’m going to Mississippi with a couple of busboys. Freedom Ride.” On the next beat, the music changed and the dance hall’s lights started to flash and brighten. “Hey! It’s the Mambo!” Jack exclaimed with excitement. “Let’s go!” Lena cracked a smile as Jack led her into a peppy dance while the latin song woke everyone into a livelier mood. Their stiff movements are still awkward, but Lena found the change of tempo rather refreshing. 

She noticed a commotion breaking out on the floor, and when she looked, her stomach fluttered to see the blonde ‘man’ from earlier. She’s dressed in a tux and dancing like fire with the merengue dance instructor. Lucy Lane spun freely in a tangerine dress in strong arms as the dance floor opened up for them to perform.

“Who’s that?” Lena asked as she watched, still bopping around in Jack’s hold. 

“Oh, them…” he drawled. “They’re the dance people. They’re here to keep the guests entertained.” He turned Lena to try to block her line of sight, but she leaned over the side to keep watching. She’s never seen such a lively and sensual dance before. At one point, Lucy’s ankle mounted Danny’s shoulder in a perfect split, causing heat to rise on the young Luthor's face.

At some point, Mr. Kellerman intervenes and insists that they stop showing off. “You’re supposed to sell dance tickets,” he hollered over the music. “Not dance together.” The dancing duo broke apart at the order, each pulling a guest from the onlooking crowd to dance with.

***

Later on that evening, Jack led a series of boring games to entertain the guests. Lillian took up every opportunity to pressure Lena to ‘look more lively’. So after Lena excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom, she quietly slipped out the back. She needed fresh air, away from her family’s expectations and away from the stagnant, meaningless schmoozing.

She absolutely loathed it.

The night sky was clear and with it, carried a warm breeze. Lena walked around the grounds, taking in the freedom she suddenly bestowed upon herself. Her ears picked up some music playing in the distance. ‘Where Are You Tonight’ by Tom Johnston rang across the lakeshore from a nearby bungalow. She found Winn stumbled towards the building, trying to carry three gigantic watermelons in his arms. Lena rushed up to him. 

“Hi. Winn, right?”

“How did you get here?”

“I went for a walk.”

“Go back,” he grunted.

“Let me help you,” she said, dipping down to catch one of the melons slipping from his grip. She cradled the fruit to her chest, peering up at the tiki lights on the patio. “What’s up there?”

“No guests allowed,” he stressed. “House rules. Why don’t you go back to the playhouse? I saw you dancing with the little boss man.” Lena bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes with a look of shame. Winn grumbled nervously and asked, “Can you keep a secret?”

Lena followed him to the door where he turned around and said, “Your parents will kill you. Max would kill me!” His back pushed the door open and Lena’s eyes widened.

‘Do You Love Me’ by the Contours blasted full volume from tall speakers. In the room, couples were dancing like nothing she’s ever seen before. They held tightly onto each other, mashing their pelvises, bumping and grinding to the music. Simply lecherous, and yet, Lena couldn’t peel her eyes away. Her face grew hot as she witnessed a girl bending over backwards, nearly in half, while her partner dry humped her.

And even more surprising, Lena noted, that many of the pairings were mixed up. Women danced with women, Men danced with men. Blacks and latinos and whites, all mashed together in a beautiful painting. The sight of it broke every assumption she had about people; about the molds the world wanted to put them in. It was refreshing, and it left Lena breathless. How could she have gone her entire life not knowing that something like this existed? She lived under a rock, sheltered by the mask of Luthorian control.

“Where did they learn how to do that?” she asked, shouting over the music.

“Where?” Winn echoed and shrugged. “I don’t know where. Kids are doing it in their basements.” He turns and gives her a dark look, grinning and shaking his hips. “You wanna try it?”

Lena’s mouth fell open. She shook her head, finding she was too shocked by the question to even consider answering truthfully. 

“Come on,” he chuckled. Cautiously, she followed Winn, awkwardly holding a watermelon trying not to bump into anyone as they danced. A few people made eyes at her as she passed, and she eyed them back as they jerked and swayed to the music. After dropping the fruit off in the kitchen, Lena stuck to Winn’s side, watching the dancing with an unbrittled sense of fascination.

“Can you imagine dancing like this on the main floor, home of the family foxtrot?” He asked her with an amused smirk. “Max would close this place down first.” Lena couldn’t even imagine her mother's face if she saw something like this. Lena, herself, could barely believe her eyes, being from an affluent family and sheltered by books and science. She has never been at an unchaperoned party before...

She’s never even been kissed.

The dancing duo from earlier skipped through the door and into the party, hand in hand, drawing Lena’s attention instantly. Danny was still in formal wear, minus the overcoat. A white shirt was still tucked in, but unbuttoned in a loose demeanor.

When they began to dance, Lena was enamored by the raw, sensual way they moved, or rather, the way _Danny_ moved. She observed every time those muscles flexed, every canting of hips, every time a pair of strong hands gripped possessively at the small of Lucy’s back. Every move they made, Lena watched it all.

Strange feelings started to stir in her gut. Feelings she normally didn’t bother to pay attention to before. Now, it felt like someone was sticking her with a hot blade below her bellybutton. The longer she kept her eyes on them, the worse it became.

“That’s my best friend, Ka-, I mean, Danny” Winn points out, noticing Lena’s staring. “Got me a job here.”

Lena’s mouth hung open with a squeak until she cleared the thickness in her throat. “They, uh, look great together.”

“You’d think they were a couple, wouldn’t you?”

“Aren’t they?”

“Nope. Practically cousins.” Winn said. “Danny’s older cousin is married to Lucy’s sister. They grew up together.” 

_Impossible_ , Lena thought. Danny and Lucy danced like they were made for each other. The couple continued to sway and whip to the beat, pulling off multiple impressive moves that no one else in the room could pull off. When the song ends, the duo broke apart. Lucy finds a different partner on the next track. Danny then whips over to Winn and Lena on the sidelines.

“Yo, what is she doing here?” Danny asked with a forced low tone with a jut of her chin at Lena, seemingly annoyed about her presence.

“She came with me,” Winn said, giving Lena a smirk and a brow waggle. “She’s with me.”

Danny’s eyes leered at her suspiciously and Lena felt like she needed to say something, anything. So she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. 

“I carried a watermelon.” Danny gave her one hard stare, then left.

Winn gave her a look of judgement and Lena was moritied. _I carried a watermelon? Valedictorian and that was the best you can come up with?_

Otis Redding’s ‘Love Man’ blasted out of the amps while Lena stood on the sidelines, bouncing a bit to the energizing beat of the song. She watched Danny and Lucy dance around with the other staff members with smiles on their faces. When Danny made a turn in the outbend of the group, her hips jerked playfully, right up in Lena’s space.

She flashed Lena a grin then curled a finger, ‘come hither’. _Oh my God._ At first, Lena didn’t know what to do at first. She, surprising herself, _wanted_ to dance but didn’t know how. Hesitantly, she risked the humiliation anyways with a tug on her wrist. Danny pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and her heart raced a thousand miles a minute.

“Bend your knees. Down.” the dancer instructed, pushing on Lena’s shoulders until she complied. Danny then demonstrated a simple hip roll and within a few beats, Lena mirrored the move stiffly. She averted her eyes to the bodies around her, trying to make sense of the sporadic, chaotic movement and sound but a tap on her arm stole her attention back.

“Hey. Watch,” Danny demanded, pointing to her eyes with two fingers. “Watch my eyes.” Lena could stare into those eyes for eternity. There was bemusement in them, a connection. With each rolling sway, their bodies inched closer and closer together until-

“ _Good!_ That’s better,” Danny _praised_ her, and it lit her up like the Fourth of _fucking_ July. “Now roll this way.” Danny’s hips changed direction and Lena followed along perfectly. A large hand is placed on her hip, and it throws Lena off for a moment.

“Look.” Danny reminded her to keep eye contact with a pull of Lena’s chin. They’re molded against each other, moving in sync and building a sort of friction that was explicitly sexual. A wide and beautiful grin was flashing at her. Lena’s eyes shied away again, but only to drift down and gander at the strip of golden, sweaty muscle within the open channel of her partner's shirt. Danny’s not even wearing a bra, Lena observed the subtle hint of cleavage there. Her breasts were _almost_ small enough to miss, but large enough to appreciate up close.

A strange sense of thrill thrummed through her bones. She was dirty dancing with a stranger, another woman, just a few doors down from a boring game of charades. And she _liked_ it. 

Dancing with Danny was like becoming water. Her narrow hips and strong hands guided Lena’s body to melt against her until she had complete control. Lena was dipped backwards and she flowed with it, laughing at the thrill it gave her. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed like that. Danny grinned at her, then did it again, and again, until Lena’s hair was a frizzy mess.

Lena’s arms wrapped around the dancer’s neck as they pressed and gyrated feverishly against one another like an absurd, animalistic mating ritual. Lena sucked in her bottom lip, growing more and more hot as Danny’s mouth drew closer, breath skating over the sharpness of Lena’s jawline. Just when she thought Danny might actually _kiss_ her, Lena spun out in a twirl by the pull of her lead’s hand.

The song ended and Lena slowed to a dizzy halt only to realize that Danny was gone. Vanished, like a mysterious fleeting fantasy in her dreams.


	2. I'll make you so proud of me (We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go)

_Ladies, join our hair-raising wig show. Try your Sandra Dee, Jackie Kennedy or Elizabeth Taylor-Cleopatra wig. At 2:30 by the pool, we have calisthenics. Then on the west porch, we have a symposium by Rabbi Maurice Sherman on the psychology of insulting comedians. So I say, ‘Ask not what your waiter can do for you, but what you can do for your waiter.’_

Lena woke up the following morning, feeling light and oddly aloof. Her mind kept slipping into the events of the night prior during breakfast and lunch. Lena met up with Winn at the gazebo, where guests were practicing ballroom dancing. While she had hoped to run into Danny teaching lessons, Max was there instead to keep everyone charmed and taken care of.

“Hi, Max. Aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off?” A classy, mature woman drawled at him with a grin. She looked plastered and happy, with a frizzy blonde crop on top of her head matching her loose aloha dress.

“You look great, Cat!” Max said, watching her dance around with another male staff member that Lena hadn’t met. “Terrific!”

“That's Cat Grant, one of the bungalow bunnies,” Winn told her with a low voice. “That's what we call the women who stay here all week. I heard Cat’s husband got dumped to the curb a month ago. One time, she stuffed a rolex in my pocket!”

Lena gave him an amused look, arching a brow with intrigue. “A bonus for extra work, Winn? _Night_ work, maybe?” She laced a teasing tone in her voice and Winn flushed with red to her satisfaction.

“No, nonono! Of course not!” Winn laughed and rubbed his blushing neck. “That’s the thing! She was too wasted to realize she gave the watch to the wrong guy. Got a good lick of money with that one, I’ll tell ya.”

“Hey Winn, where's Lucy?!” Jack ran onto the gazebo, looking distressed and angry. “Everybody's been asking for her!”

“What do you mean, where's Lucy?!” Winn parroted with an upswing of his hands. “She's taking a break.”

“As long as it's not an all-night break,” Jack warned. “Go look for her!” Winn sighed begrudgingly and hopped off the wood railing, leaving Lena on her own. Which was precisely what Jack wanted, apparently. He gave her a charming smile and offered an arm.

“Come on, doll. Let's take a walk.”

“My mother might be looking for me,” Lena tried, feeling out of sorts while around him. 

“Don’t worry! If she thinks you're with me, she'll be the happiest mother at Kellerman's. I have to say it. I'm known as the catch of the county.”

“I'm sure you are,” Lena deadpanned, sounding just as impressed as she feels. He nudged an arm at her, expectantly and she sighed with defeat, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her down the beach.

“Uncle Max talked to me about your dad, when they were kids here. He sounds like he was an incredible man.”

“So I was told,” Lena lifted her chin with slight interest on the subject. “I was young when he passed.”

“Him and Max go way back.” Jack popped her with a flashy smile. “He worked here as a waiter a couple of summers. Did some medical work too at the health clinic.”

“Huh… Lex never mentioned that.” Lena assumed that her brother told her everything about their father. Now she grew suspicious on why he never relayed that to her before. “What else do you know about him?” she asked.

“Nothing much really,” he said. “Just some pictures. Wanna take a look?”

“If you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all.”

Jack took her back to the main house and into an office, Max’s office. She could tell by the family portraits and framed achievements on the wall. Her eyes fell on a series black and white photos of the house’s construction process. Then there was a photo of her father shaking hands with Max with wide, proud grins. He looked young and spry and quite handsome.

“That photo was taken almost twenty years ago,” Jack mentioned. “Lionel donated new equipment for the Kellerman’s health clinic. That was the last time he was here, I think.”

Lena hummed at the wistful nostalgia of the photo then her eyes fell to the one hung below it. Her father, Max and a few other twenty somethings were posing like goofs around a cadillac. Lena’s eyes fell on a young woman who stood underneath Lionel’s arm. Her brows twisted in confusion while she stared at her image. That was certainly _not_ Lillian and by the year stamped… Lex would have been a toddler.

“Who is this girl here?” Lena asked with a finger pressed on the glass. Jack shrugged his shoulders after wincing at the print.

“Beats me,” he said and tangled their arms together again. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry? Come on, get something to eat.”

The Kellerman’s staff kitchen wasn’t the most impressive one she’s seen, but it was one of the cleanest. When Jack went to rummage through a large fridge, a quiet sobbing reached Lena’s ears. When she looked underneath a stainless steel counter, she found Lucy hunched up in the corner with tears streaming down her face.

“You can have anything you want. What will it be? Brownie? Leftover rice pudding, beets…”

“Look Jack, I’m really sorry,” Lena pulled on her escort’s arm and out of the kitchen. “I forgot that I promised to take Eve swimming. Raincheck?”

“Yeah, okay,” Jack didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. “I should get back to the playhouse anyways, I’m technically still on duty.”

Lena waited around the corner for Jack to leave before ducking back in the dark kitchen. Lucy was still crying and holding a small ice bucket to her chest. When Lena dipped her head under the counter, the smell of stomach acid smacked at her nose. She placed a hand on the dancer’s knee to console her. “Lucy?” Lena’s eyes softened with concern. “Are you sick? Should I get my brother? He’s a doctor.”

“N-no,” Lucy sobbed and gasped for air in a fight against weeping. “Sorry, Lena. I-” 

Lena pried the ice bucket from her before it spilled, placed it on the ground, then wrapped her arms around Lucy. The embrace broke a dam of even more emotion from the dancer. She clutched onto Lena’s shirt and sobbed into her neck while she was rocked and shushed like a babe.

“I’m _knocked up_ , Lena,” Lucy cried out in between breaths. “I’m knocked up and I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Realization struck on Lena’s features and she sagged further into the embrace.

“Oh _Lucy_ , I’m so sorry,” Lena said with a tighter squeeze. “Come on, let’s get you back to your cabin.” Lena pulled Lucy out from under the counter and helped her to her feet, slinging one of the dancer’s arms around her neck for support. Winn intercepted them on the beach washed with concern and sprayed hundreds of questions that Lena knew wasn’t her place to answer.

“Get Kara!” Lucy sobbed to him and he left right away at the request. As soon as Lena got Lucy in through her door, the poor girl ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach contents. A sympathetic grimace twisted up in Lena’s face as she stood by the bathroom door, not knowing what to do anymore. Footsteps clunked rapidly outside until someone rushed in.

“Lucy!” A woman ran in, wearing hardly anything but jean shorts and a sporty bikini top. She had long, flowing blonde curls, incredibly muscular, gorgeous, really, and- _Ohmygod-itsDanny._

“She-” Lena’s tongue stuck to the top of her mouth like peanut butter before shaking her head back to focus. “Here, in the bathroom,” she finally said and the blonde rushed past her and hunched over her friend by the toilet, cupping Lucy’s face with affection. 

“Kara!” Lucy clung onto her and cried more, telling her that she was pregnant. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I’m so, _so_ sorry.” _Kara… so that’s her real name._ Kara then scooped Lucy up in her arms, and carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently in the bed.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” she told her while thumbing tears off Lucy’s face. “Does he know?” Lucy nodded and then let out a horrible sob, drawing Kara to cradle the distraught woman to her chest. “It’s okay, I’m here. We’ll get this straightened out.” She petted Lucy’s hair while she cried, shushing her softly until she settled down. “I have some money saved up, you can have that.”

“Forget it,” Lucy pulled back with a sniffle. “I’m not taking what’s left of your salary. Besides, it’s not enough. The doc wants two-fifty for an appointment.”

“God, it’s hopeless then.” Kara groaned, flopping down in a wicker chair with a sigh of defeat. “I’m going to kill that bastard.”

“No you won’t!” Lucy threatened. “I won’t let you get fired over this.”

“The father should help, right?” Lena asked from the bedroom door. “I’m sure if you ask him-”

“I already did,” Lucy sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just forget it, Lena. There’s nothing we can do.”

***

Lena huffed with determination as she climbed up a steep hill, finding Lex and Lillian lingering on a golfing green. Lillian was trying to learn how to play, and Lex wasn’t doing well to teach her.

“What am I doing wrong?” she asked after her ball tumbled past the hole.

“You're lining it up a little wrong, Mother...” Lex laughed quietly and turned to Lena’s presence. “We finally found something she’s bad at.”

“Lex, I need your help,” she told him in a hushed tone. He gave her a concerned glance before ushering her out of the earshot of Lillian. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” He asked her with a low voice, growing more and more worried at Lena’s distressed face. “You’re not in trouble are you?”

“No, not me.” Lena nervously twisted her fingers. She’s never had to ask for money before, she never needed to, since everything is provided. Lillian kept a firm hold on Lena’s trust until she graduated from college as instructed in their father’s will. Lex was her only option and the only one she could trust. “Remember how when Dad told us if someone needed help, we should help them?” He frowned and nodded. “Well, someone’s in trouble. I need two hundred and fifty dollars. Can you loan it to me?”

“Jesus, Lena. What do you need that for?”

“Lena!” Lillian hollered, giving her a startle. “Stand up straight!”

With a heavy eye roll, Lena pulled her shoulders back. “I can’t tell you. It’s hard for me to say that to you, but I can’t.”

Lex looked at her for a moment, weighing her words before asking, “It’s not illegal is it?”

Lena squared her jaw, feeling her throat tighten. Her lips trembled just slightly. “No, of course not.”

“Is everything alright?!” Lillian yelled from across the green, shielding her eyes from the sun. 

“Everything is swell, Mother!” Lex called back and then turned back to her saying, “I’ll have it for you before dinner.”

Lena’s arms flew around his neck in a squeezing hug, surprising him at the sudden display of affection. “Thank you! I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

***

After dinner that evening, Lena returned to the place where the staff danced. She found Lucy and Kara dancing together, looking sad and hopeless in each other’s arms while fighting to keep their minds off their situation. Lena squared her jaw and stood tall, determined, just as she was taught to do by Lillian when conducting serious manners. She bypassed the surprised look from the dancers as she requested that they talk with her privately. In a quiet room of the party cabin, Lena fished out an envelope and presented it to Lucy.

“What’s this?” Lucy asked, taking the parcel.

“It’s money,” Lena explained, keeping her chin sharp even when Kara stared at her with an odd look. Lena cleared her throat and added, “Two hundred and fifty dollars, cash.”

Lucy’s mouth fell open, shocked. She blinked her blue eyes and then shook her head. “No, Lena,” she thrusted the envelope back at her but Lena refused it. “I can’t take this!”

“You need it,” she answered, hoping she wouldn’t question it anymore. 

“But it’s charity,” Lucy deflated with a sad glimmer in her eyes.

“You should take the money,” Kara then intervened, clutching onto her friend’s shoulder. “Charity or not, you need it.”

“It’s not charity,” Lena mentioned, rocking on her heels anxiously. “Take it as an advance for dance lessons.” Her eyes drifted over to Kara’s frame for a moment. “I’ve always avoided dancing at events but now I’m old enough to be courted… I should learn properly.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can only get an appointment for next Thursday,” Lucy explained, looking back at Kara with defeat. “We can’t cancel our gig at Sheldrake, we’ll lose a season’s pay and won’t get hired again.”

“Can’t someone else fill in?” Kara asked her, but Lucy shook her head.

“Maggie has to work all day, she can’t learn the routines,” Lucy told her. “And Nia has to fill in for me. Everyone has to work.”

Lena watched all their faces fall in utter defeat. An idea popped in her head, but it wasn’t to her liking. Her brain scanned over any other possibilities of a solution, but only concluded on one. A nervous swell rose in her throat while she wiped the sweat of her palms off on her shorts.

“What, do you want to do it, Miss Fix-it?” Kara huffed with amusement, folding her arms.

“Actually, it’s not a bad idea.”

“A-are you kidding?!” Kara spun towards her dance partner and sputtered like a dying engine at such a suggestion.

“What? She can move,” Lucy argued with a mischievous smile, eyeing Lena up and down. “I watched the two of you the other night. You can’t say that she doesn’t have _somethin_ g going on there.”

“No, she’s right,” Lena fidgeted with a blush on her cheekbones. “I.. I can’t even do the merengue.”

“See!” Kara bounced and lashed a hand out towards her. “She can’t even do the merengue! Not going to happen!”

“You are a strong partner, Kara.” Lucy was seemingly on board with the idea and not taking ‘no’ for an answer anymore. “You can lead anyone.”

“No,” Kara forced, shaking her head in a stubborn fit. “ _Not_ going to happen!”

***

“Ow!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Lena winced and sprang her backwards. She stepped on Kara’s foot for the hundredth time that day. Clearly stressed, Kara sighed and approached the record player to reset the drop time.

“You don’t step on the one.” She clarified. “You got to start on the two. Understand?”

“I’ve never done any of these dances before.” Lena felt like a burden. She was frazzled and tired, and Kara’s stress wasn’t helping. They’ve been at it for a couple of hours and she still can’t seem to get it right. She can dance the steps on her own, but with Kara touching her, in front of her… Everything she learned seemed to slip out of her brain.

“It’s one, _two_ , three, four. When the music starts, you don’t dance until the _two_. Got it?”

“I think so.” She doesn’t sound convincing enough, though, she couldn’t help it. She was awful at dancing.

“Relax.” Kara haphazardly shook Lena’s arms. “ _Relax_.” Lena forces the tension out of her shoulders at the command. “Breathe,” Kara instructed next, softer this time. They took a breath together and Lena felt better. Kara pressed her right hand, high on her shoulder blade as a shelf for Lena’s left arm to rest on. Her right hand is clutched in Kara’s powerful grip.

“Frame.” Lena straightened her back and lifted her arms a little more. The music starts and she moves to take the first step.

“ _Nope._ ” Her foot snapped back into place. On the next beat, she lets Kara step first and it’s better. The sequence only lasts four beats until they stop. Kara goes to reset the record and starts talking about feeling the music.

“It’s like a heartbeat,” she explained with a palm on her own chest. “Ba-dum, ba-dum…” Lena placed a hand on her own chest and tapped along. Her ears burned when her hand was taken and pressed on Kara’s chest. “Ba-dum. Ba-dum.”

Her heart raced for a moment then softened to Kara’s tempo and her eyes drew closed. _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Kara’s voice whispered to the beat on repeat. “One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.” And Lena’s foot started on her lead perfectly, hand on Kara’s chest, dancing to one heartbeat. When she opened her eyes, Kara was gazing at her, keeping the connection strong and unveiled. Lena could feel what Kara was talking about; the beat, the motion and the flow. She started to find why Kara liked to dance.

After a while, Lena could do a basic cha-cha without stepping on Kara’s foot, but she was sloppy with her framework. Her instructor was tough, forcing her up right as she danced in front of the studio mirror. ”Two, three, four. Shoulders down, don’t lean back, lifting up!”

Every correction came with a touch, such as a palm bracing the small of her back or pressed hotly into her sternum. Kara’s touch was commanding, powerful and Lena’s body would bend to her will magically. But when the touch leaves, Lena fumbled into poor posture again, stepping out of rhythm. It wasn’t on purpose. She was nervous with Kara staring at her body and looking for flaws. It was like her debutante training all over again with Lillian leering in the background, shouting out her failures, but _more_ than that. Kara looked at her with such intensity that made Lena feel naked, _vulnerable_ , and she couldn’t decide on which one was worse.

“That’s enough for today,” Kara concluded, moving over to remove the vinyl from the player. _Thank God._ Lena was exhausted and sore in places she didn’t even know she had. “Same time tomorrow?”

Lena came back every day to take her lessons with Kara and she got better at the steps. They danced and danced until it became natural to her, ingrained in the memory of her muscles. Then Kara made her do it on her toes until she masters that too. She has the steps down, but her frame needed a lot of work. 

One day, it was particularly warm and Lena had planned to go swimming with Eve later. The dance studio was hot, so she stripped down to her two piece bathing suit for the lesson. 

Kara was more frustrated with her mistakes that day. “Head up,” Kara instructed while Lena was staring down at her feet. “Lock your frame. Lock it.” Her arms were jerked to attention and Lena straightened her posture. “Look, spaghetti arm!” Distracted by the error, Lena stepped in a little too far and Kara groaned, stopping the dance completely.

“This is my dance space,” she emphasized and gestured towards her. “This is your dance space. You don’t go in mine and I don’t go in yours, got it?” Lena felt herself blush and she nodded. Kara took up the stance again and that time, Lena kept her back straight and her right arm stern.

“ _Good._ ” A shiver raced up Lena’s spine at the praise and she hoped to the science gods that Kara didn’t notice. The blonde cracked a smile at her and demanded, “ _Again._ ” 

And it went on like that, every day. Lena would wake up incredibly sore in the morning, eat her breakfast while Lillian scoffed at her caloric intake, then read for an hour before slipping away to the dance studio. She’d practiced her cha-cha on the way there. Then spend two hours blushing and feeling flustered during her lessons while Kara makes her bend and move in ways she could never imagine. 

With each day that passed, Lena learned more of the routine. Such as twirling. Kara instructed her to keep eye contact as much as possible while spinning to keep her balanced. Her head smacked into Kara’s jaw.

“Oh!” Lena groaned and covered her face. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine!” Kara stifled a snicker and they did it again and again, until Lena could manage twirling without injury or until she’s nauseous. The next move to learn was a performance of affection where Lena has to lean back against Kara’s body. Her arm was pulled up to sling over the blonde’s neck so their faces were intimately close.

Kara’s hand left her wrist and slid down her arm. Their faces were nearly pressed together and Lena’s breath clings to her chest. Kara’s fingers grazed against her armpit causing Lena erupted in laughter, snapping her arm down at the tickle. Kara rolled her eyes then sighed. They tried again, but Lena was still sensitive and the anticipation made her more so. At the next brush over that spot, she snorts and Kara drops her arm with a sigh again.

“Are you a virgin?”

“What?!” Lena whipped back, eyes wide and her face red. “W-why would you ask me that?”

“Because...” Kara mumbled, rubbing her neck. “You’re learning fast but… The mambo is a dance of passion, sensual. Like sex.”

Lena swallowed a lump in her throat while she marinated on Kara’s words. “So you’re saying that... I’m not _sexy_ enough?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Kara raised her hands as if she was approaching a skittish deer. “I think you’re-” She stopped herself and her own face pinkened. “I mean… it doesn’t matter what I think. You need to _feel_ it. You need to move like you feel it. Like… _then_.”

Lena sucked in a breath as a warm tingling feeling numbed through her. “Like when?”

“Just forget it,” Kara shook her head then moved to stop the record. “That’s enough for today. We’ll work on it tomorrow.”

But Lena couldn’t ‘just forget it’. When there is a problem, she stubbornly sets out to fix that problem. However, she didn’t know how to approach this particular issue. For some reason she couldn’t explain, Kara’s words had really bothered her. So much that her thoughts drifted off the page of her book when trying to read that night.

_‘You need to feel it. You need to move like you feel it. Like… then.’_

When they first danced at the party, she concluded. When Kara’s hands and pelvis caused her body to flush with heat. _With… arousal._ Finally, it clicked in her brain. her stupid logical-left brain that ignored her body’s hormonal changes through puberty and focused on studies instead -like a nerd. She just never really was interested in boys like the other girls were. In fact, Eve was out that night probably looking to suck the face off of some waiter.

 _What’s wrong with me?_ Lena frowned and flopped her book down with a sigh. She could understand the structure of protons and neutrons of isotopes but sexual desire was an alien concept to her. 

_But recently…No._ Lena shook her head of her thoughts and shoved her nose back into her book. It’s silly. Kara’s a girl, who dresses like a man when she’s teaching. Girls can’t like other girls like that.

“Can they?” Lena asked out loud to no one, smacking the book down on her lap again. It’s not proper. That’s just not right. She can hear Lillian's voice in her head and it makes her grimace and groan into her pillow. That same voice that chastised Lena when she was young and playful, making two of her dolls kiss each other. Lillian gifted her with a boy doll after that incident but she still made Sally and Annie a couple when she wasn’t looking.

Lena sighed, clicked the light off on the nightstand then rolled herself up in a sheet, only to stare sleeplessly at the wall as her gut turned into knots.


	3. I've got this feelin' that won't subside (I look at you and I fantasize)

The following day, Lena arrived at the studio on time as usual, only this time she was even more nervous. Kara had told her that they would work on her seductive movements and Lena just burned at the thought of doing that around her. Well, learning that with her. If only Lena was confident enough to pull it off instead of making a huge fool of herself.

When she entered the studio, her mouth hung open to see that Lucy was there instead, waiting for her. The other, shorter, brunette sported a sly smirk. “Kara had to pick up some last minute lessons with a guest. She asked me to fill in for her, today.” Lena tried to say something but her words stuck in her throat again. “You look disappointed,” Lucy observed with a knowing smile.

“No, not at all,” Lena blushed at how telling her face was. She should really practice hiding her emotions, otherwise Lillian might get the upper hand on her later. She steeled her features and added, “Just surprised.”

Lucy pushed off the wall she was leaning on and approached her slowly. “Kara said that your body movement needs work. I can help with that.”

The music played ‘Hungry Eyes’ by Eric Carmen when Lucy started to dance the basic rhythm of the mambo with her arms at her side. “Do what I do,” she instructed and Lena obeyed, nervously. Lucy took both of Lena’s hands and they flowed together like a mirror.

“Have you ever been aroused before, Lena?” Lucy asked when they pressed chests together. Lena flushed and nodded bashfully, ignoring how her brain immediately rendered an image of Kara. “Good,” Lucy grinned and mamboed backwards, sliding her hands over her own hips and up the expanse of her body. “That feeling isn’t something to be ashamed of. It's a power. A power that can bring  _ any _ man to his knees.” Lucy chuckled endearingly, clearly getting into it. 

Lena's hands trembled when mirroring Lucy’s movements. Her fingers traced alone the shapes of her breasts and traveled up the back of her neck. Lucy gave her a heated stare, a grin, and she tilted her chin seductively while her hands fell back down. They repeat the sequence over and over. It felt silly at first, but Lena gained more confidence the more she practiced. And before she noticed, her whole body moved as a serpent, langid and powerful.

Not only did she dance seductively, Lena _ felt _ sexy doing it, looking at herself now and again in the large mirror on the wall. She wondered now about how Kara would react to her dancing like this. Would she like it? Would Kara like her like that? Regardless, Lena tried to swipe her mind from those sorts of thoughts, but they lingered semi-dormant anyways. She liked Kara. She liked her enough to think about her constantly, even though Lena barely knew anything about her.

By the end of the lesson, Lena left feeling pleased, loose and wild. Lucy tells her that she’s ready to take on the world with her new found power and it made Lena laugh. She liked Lucy, she concluded. Not in the way she likes Kara but Lena sort of envied the brunette a little. How free and confident she carries as a woman. Lena hoped that one day she could be like that. One day, maybe… maybe that day will be soon, with the way Lena felt then.

Throughout the rest of the day, she grinned to herself in thought over the lesson, even at dinner. Which drew suspicious looks from both Lillian and Eve but she didn’t take mind to them. Lena chatted with Lex on the topic of the debate about heliocentrism versus geocentrism which Lex insisted that neither was correct, that the world revolved around Lillian’s mood. The lightheartedness and teasing had their mother reeling with catty remarks that Lena didn’t take personally for once. Lillian will always be Lillian. And Lena was looking forward to gaining her own bit of gravity when she leaves for school.

At night, Lena had thought about going back to the party bungalow in hopes to see Kara there dancing. Even if Lena didn’t dance with her, she wanted to see her. She wanted to watch her body move like that again -musical sex. Like then…

She thought about those things every night… before sleep called to her in the sound of buzzing insects and her racing heart.

***

The next day didn’t start well.

If Kara noticed the new confidence Lena had during the next lesson, she doesn’t let on. By then, Lena could nearly dance the mambo routine decently, save for a few discrepancies. Ones that Kara stressed about immensely. Lena understood what was at stake, on why they were doing this, but the instructor’s attitude that day wasn’t helping her dance any better. In fact, it was pissing her off a little as Kara’s frustration became her own. The matter that Kara had stopped praising her had nothing to do with it, not at all. No. She just wanted a breather from the pressure.

Unfortunately, Lena had whipped back too hard at the end of a rehearsal run, pulling just a little too much on Kara’s shoulder. “Ow, Jesus! You trying to kill me?!” Kara hissed and hobble with a hand on her back like an old person. Lena has had about enough it. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact!” Lena snapped with a quick cut of her tongue. “I’m doing all of this to save your ass but I’d rather drop you on it!” Kara’s eyes turned into saucers at her anger, as if she was shocked that Lena even had a temper. Usually, Luthors were well trained in emotional camouflage but not her, not today, not two days before the performance. Time was running out and she was running on fumes from the physical and emotional tension.

She paced back and forth, wringing stress out of her hands. “You haven’t shown me how to do lifts and I’m not sure on the turns. I’m not ready… I’m going to blow the entire thing.”

“No you’re not.” Kara stopped her by taking her hands in hers so gently that Lena thought to combust at the gesture. “You’re going to do great. I was crazy nervous on my first gig, too. I’m sorry for lashing out like that, that wasn’t fair of me.” Lena looked down at their joined hands, fighting the urge to blush. Kara was thumbing her wrists soothingly and she took a deep breath to steady herself. “You’ve helped me and Lucy so much and I’m just… I’m scared for her.”

“Me, too.” They shared a reverent silence together, reflecting on what was at stake and how far they’ve come in just under two weeks of training.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Kara said out of the blue. “I think we need a change of scenery.”

Lena was tugged out of the dance studio and into the pouring rain. Their clothes were soaked by the time they got to Kara’s car. “Shit.” Kara cursed and jiggled the handle, shielding her eyes up against the window. “Keys are locked in the car!” She stalked over to a post, kicked it loose and ripped it from the ground. It smashed in a small window, creating a hole large enough for Kara’s arm to slip into. 

She opened the door with a bow and a dashing smile, squinting as the fat raindrops pelted her in the face.

“Such a gentleman.” Lena returned Kara’s smile, channeling her lightened mood, then slipped into the car with a sigh. She fingered the drenched strands of hair sticking to her neck and face as Kara slid into the driver’s seat and started the car. Then they were off to god knows where, but Lena didn’t care. She was thrumming with energy about sneaking off the resort- with Kara.

“You’re wild,” Lena said with a grin she couldn’t help.

“What?” Kara asked, eyes remaining on the road with a chuckle.

“You’re wild!” Lena shouted to the roof and Kara laughed, full heartedly. The sound made something swell inside Lena. Hearing Kara laugh was like waking up to bird songs and french press coffee. Lena wanted to hear that sound forever.

During the drive, Lena’s eyes drifted over. Kara looked relaxed, an arm slung to the back of the seat. It’s the first time seeing her at ease. And it is the first time they were idle with each other, leaving room for conversations that Lena shouldn’t be having but wanted to. She wanted to know Kara. She wanted to know more about the person that’s been making her question everything she’s ever perceived about people, about herself. “I’ve been wondering,” she started, slow and cool. “Why Danny?”

A pause lingered.

“Well, Danvers is my last name.” Kara stirred in her seat, put off with the sudden inquiry. “Lucy got hired at Kellerman’s to teach dance and perform after dinners. I signed up, too, but they didn’t have any more positions open for female dancers, so I cleaned rooms instead. One night, Lucy’s dance partner didn’t show up for the big number at the end of the season.

Max was so angry. He told her that if James wasn’t on the dance floor within ten minutes, she’d lose her entire season’s pay and won’t be allowed to come back. So I pulled some pants on, tied my hair back and danced James’s part with her. No one had a clue who I was so I went with Danny.”

“Wow… So Max doesn’t know that you’re a girl?”

“Nope!” Kara laughed at that. “He was still furious about James. He was going to can Lucy regardless. But then one of his richest and influential guests told him that she better see it again the next season. Or she won’t book her son’s wedding at the lodge. She comes back every season, just to see us dance. Saved our asses.”

“Did you ever find out what happened to James?”

“Yeah.” A deep frown broke onto Kara’s face. “We found him in the hospital in the next town over. He went out with a friend the night before and got jumped by some rednecks. James is black, you see… also he was uh, holding hands with his male friend.”

“Oh… so he was-” Lena couldn’t quite say the word as it stuck to the tip of her tongue. It was so taboo where she came from that she couldn’t even say it. After a breath’s hold, she said, “I think I am... too.”

“Think you’re… what?”

“You know…” she looked at Kara. “... _ that _ way.” Kara chuckled, shaking her head as if that was the silliest thing she’s heard. “What?” Lena edged with a grin. “I do… Aren't you that way, too?”

“Um… Oh! Look, we’re here!” Kara announced with an excited chirp, pulling into a graveled parking lot. Lena noticed the sudden avoidance, but didn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable so she didn’t press it any further.

‘Here’ happened to be a national park. The rain had cleared and the sun was barely peeking through the overcast. Kara led her down a path to a small creek where a tree had fallen across like a makeshift bridge. After taking her shoes off, Kara teetered on top of the tree bridge, arms splayed out for balance.

“Now, the most important thing to remember in lifts is balance.” She attempted to step across, but struggled to keep upright. “Whoa!” 

Lena gasped and clutched onto an upright tree as the trunk shifted under her feet.“Be careful!”

“Whoaaaa!” Kara’s arms flailed and her feet shuffled all the way down to the other side. She twisted back around and leaned over to grasp the trunk with a laugh. “I got it now.” She plopped herself right on top of the trunk, feet dangling on each side.

“So where did you learn to be a dancer?” Lena asked out of the blue, taking Kara by surprise again. 

“Well this guy came into this luncheonette one day and we were all sitting around doing nothing. Aurthur Murray was giving a test for instructors. So if you pass, they teach you the dances, show you how to break them down and teach them.”

“What did you do before dancing?”

“Nothing for money, if that’s what you mean.” Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I mooched off my cousin for a bit. He’s a journalist for a big shot newspaper. I thought maybe… I could write sometimes or take pictures but I think people just don’t take kindly to someone like me, yet alone a woman.” 

“What do you mean by someone like you?” Lena edged with a soft smirk on her mouth.

“People say I’m queer and men don’t like that -the bigshots running media publications. They just want to hire a chick to get them coffee and bend over to pick things up for them. I have no interest in being an office bimbo.” Kara then swung her legs back up in a crouch and stood up, using her arms for balance. She took a few steps to the center of the tree then extended her hand out towards Lena.

“What?” Lena gives her a look and Kara curls a finger down at the spot in front of her. “Oh… no.” Lena shook her head but Kara just smiled at her and shuffled over to her. The brunette groaned when Kara drabbed her arm and assumed their dance position.

“Don’t look down.” Kara forced her chin up. “Look at me.” 

A little nudge brought Lena off balanced. Her hands clutched onto Kara like a lifeline as a screaming laugh ripped out of her throat. “I hate heights!”

“You’ll be okay, I got you,” Kara assured with a big grin. “Let’s go.”

Carefully, they cha-cha on the tree branch, foot in, foot out with higher knees like prancing horses to a silent beat. When they got to the middle of the log, Kara had let go of her so Lena can do it on her own without support. Before Lena could think to get scared, Kara started to shake her hips and do the monkey like a buffoon. With a laugh, Lena took on her own boogey, swinging her butt while rolling her fists up and down. Kara reached for her with a wide, sunny grin and then they mamboed together to the other side.

After a few more sessions of log dancing, Kara took her out into a meadow where they practiced the run Lena needed to do to get into the lift. She’d run and leap, using broad shoulders as a brace while Kara supports her hips. They do it again and again to work on Lena’s nerves about falling or hurting Kara in some way.

“If you hurt me, it means you don’t trust me,” Kara clarified, beckoning with her hands. “Come on!” Lena takes a breath and practically charges at her, jumps and gets too high in the air. A scream echoed through the trees and Lena swung her legs forward in an instinct to koala hug her teacher. They fall backwards and Kara let’s out an ‘oof!’ when her back hits the ground.

Laughter bursted out of the brunette and her head fell on Kara’s shoulder with embarrassment. When Lena sat up, she took pause at the position they were in. Kara stared up at her with wide, blue eyes and Lena could feel Kara’s hands on her hips flexing. 

Before she could think anymore of that, Lena unstraddled herself from Kara’s waist. They both scurried back to keep practicing, trying to ignore how they landed. It was an accident, Kara knows and Lena does too. Nothing to fret about, accidents happen.

When Lena was comfortable with leaping into Kara’s hold, they moved on to practice actual lifting in a small lake. Kara told her that the best way to practice lifts was in water, so Lena wouldn’t have a fear of falling.

Lena braced her hands on her shoulders as Kara took hold onto her hips. “Good, now bend your knees. Now go!” With a rush, Lena jumped and Kara lifted her out of the water. Her hands airplaned out for balance and Kara praised her, “Good! Hold it! Don’t break! Don’t break!” Her body falls forward into a dive with a yelp. When she resurfaced, they laughed and swam to hold each other again. This time, Lena noticed how close their faces were, how Kara held her bridal style under the water in her strong arms...

And how Kara’s eyes dipped do her mouth right before getting back into position. “Let’s do it again.”


	4. Come on, Baby (cry to me)

It was Thursday, Lena’s stomach was in knots. While Kara finished up a couple of lessons, Lucy helped fitting her costume for the Sheldrake show. “I'll just keep my shoulders down, my head up...I'll just keep my shoulders down, my head up...my frame locked, stay on my toes.” Her arms flopped down with a groan of agony. “What if I forget the steps?”

“Pull up, watch the frame. And remember, let her lead you,” Lucy reminded her while tying a large bow behind Lena’s waist.

“I'm afraid I'm gonna forget to spike, get dizzy and fall on my face… No.” She shook her head and drew her arms up again in position, repeating everything she needed to remember. “Don't look at my feet, keep my head up, my eyes open... tension in my arms, my frame locked, seat pulled up.”

Lucy circled her around with soft eyes and a wrinkle in the middle of her forehead. “Lena.” She surprised her by pulling Lena into a tight hug. “Thank you.” Lena blinked off her shock then sighed and wrapped her arms around her.

Lucy broke the embrace and said, “I want you to know that I don’t sleep around or whatever.” Her blue eyes grew wet and she went to wipe the tears from them. “The guy I was with… I thought he loved me. I thought it was something special. I’m scared. I’m  _ so _ scared, Lena.”

Something in Lena’s chest swelled and she held Lucy tighter to her. “You’ll be alright. It’s okay to be scared. You’re not alone.”

_ “The Sheldrake Hotel is proud to present Danny Kor-El and partner in… Mambo Magic!” _

The latin drums and trumpets sprang to life and Lena blinked blindly to a sudden beam of light. Her hair is pinned up in a diamond barret and her blood-orange dress is sleeveless, backless and all telling. She could feel her crimson lips shake as Kara’s hand brushed down her side in the first move.

“Relax,” Kara muttered in her ear behind her before spinning her out and leading her into the dance. Stiff with nerves, Lena is reminded to keep her eyes on Kara’s and she relaxes a little in the chaos of bright lights and blaring music. She does the steps and her sparkling shoes flash with every kick of her heels. 

Kara dressed up in her tux, her hair pulled back into a low braid and she’s so damn handsome. Lena was distracted enough to spin the wrong way, but Kara corrected her and they danced through it together. At a point, they broke apart and danced their solos around each other. Lena hoisted her dress up, kicking her legs high with a little cha-cha that she feels good about. The audience applauded and Kara snagged her back into their duo.

“Ready for the lift?” Kara suggested when the song’s crescendo cued. Lena was spun out of her arms for the distance and she rushed forward. At the last second, she lost her nerve and failed to do it. 

She tried to recover by breaking a move that wasn’t in the routine. Kara grinned at it and pulled her into the last portion of the dance. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and lifted her legs in a twirl that the audience loved. Her feet landed and they dipped together into the ending stance.

The music stopped and the applause continued. They bow and courstied in gratitude and glided off the stage. Finally, it was done. Lena was relieved that it was over, but also sad about it. She didn’t have an excuse to see Kara every day anymore. That was the last time they would dance together.

“You did good. You worked hard,” Kara told her from the driver’s seat. Lena was in the back of the car, changing out of her costume and back into her own clothes. “You know, by the second turn you really had it.”

“I didn’t do the lift though,” she grunted, pulling her shorts back up her legs. She then unpinned her hair and shook it out into waves spilling over her shoulders.

“You did good.” Lena’s eyes looked up and caught Kara peeking at her through the rearview mirror. It only lasted a second before the blond steeled her eyes back to the road. “You did good…” she repeated. 

“Thanks.” Lena’s face warmed a little at the praise that made her belly flutter. She climbed back over the front seat with a huff.

“I’m serious,” Kara told her, glancing her way. “You know Lucy and I take scraps of money everywhere we go, it’s a gypsy life. What you did for us really helped us out. It takes guts, doing what you did.”

Lena bit down on her bottom lip and flushed with warmth. She was too stricken by the compliment to say anything back. Kara’s eyes kept shifting over to her now and again during the drive, soft smiles exchanged. Something in the air shifted -a tension that made Lena’s stomach flutter at how Kara was looking at her.

The car rolled to a stop in the lot of the Kellerman’s resort around midnight. The engine died with a keyturn, killing the headlights and the soft music playing from the radio. The silence was deafening. Kara didn’t make a move to get out of the car and neither did she. 

A gravity started to happen. They turned inward toward each other like someone was pulling on magical strings. Kara’s eyes darkened and dropped to Lena’s lips, edging closer but slow enough to give Lena a chance to pull away if she wanted to. Lena couldn’t, didn’t. Her heart thrummed in her ears and the soft bow of Kara’s mouth drifted closer and closer and...

_ This is it.  _ Lena whimpered softly as a hand cupped her jaw. Her head tilted in kind, open and willing. Her first kiss. Lena’s going to have her first kiss with-

“Kara!” The two of them jumped to a loud pound on the hood of the car. It was Winn. “Come on, it’s Lucy!”

***

“Lex.” Lena was at her brother’s bedside, on the verge of tears. He snuffed and startled awake, trying to focus his eyes at her.

“Lena? What’s wrong?” He mumbled, heavy with sleep. Lena picked up his doctor’s bag and pulled on his wrist until he got out of bed. Quickly, he grew more aware of how she was acting. “What is it? Is it Eve?”

“No.” Her words stuck to the tip of her tongue. She couldn’t brave herself to tell him what happened. Thankfully, he followed her without any more questioning outside, across the boardwalk and to Lucy’s cabin. Lex shuffled in after her, then paused at the scene of Kara cradling Lucy in her arms. 

“It’s okay,” Lena said when Kara and Lucy gave her brother a nervous look. “He’s a doctor.” Kara drew away from Lucy when Lex came forward with his medical bag and placed the supplies on the nightstand. Lucy was sweaty, feverish and shaking with tears spilling from her eyes.

“What happened?” Lex asked, eyeing Kara.

“Guy said he was a real doctor,” Winn replied from the corner, fidgeting with worry.

Lex’s eyes fell to the patient and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Did he wear any gloves?” he asked her and Lucy could only shake her head subtly, frozen in fear and pain. Lex then sighed and gently said, “I’m sorry. If I help you then that means I’ll have to examine you and I know that’s not what you want right now. It’s best if you go to the hospital.”

“N-no!” Lucy moaned. “No way, they’ll call the police.”

“Let the doctor look at you, Lucy,” Kara told her solemnly. 

That was when Lex turned to Kara and said, “I assume that you are responsible for this girl?”

“Yes,” Kara confessed in a low and sad voice. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Lex stared at her with a glare of judgement before turning back to his patient. “Everyone get out.”

Lena waited outside with Kara and Winn on the patio, anxious and feeling terrible. Lena couldn’t help but feel that this was all her fault. Her heart wrenched to the sound of Lucy crying from inside. Kara’s jaw was clenched and her hands drew into fists while they listened to the sound. Lena ached to reach out to touch the blonde’s arm but she fought the instinct and silently let tears fall down over her cheeks.

Lex walked out of the bungalow and looked at Kara with a scowl. “Please,” Kara stepped forward, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, is she-” Her words cut off with a choke of emotion.

Lex gave her a nod then looked at Lena before treading down the boardwalk steps. “Doctor, thank you! I’m sorry about all of this,” Kara said and Lex turned at her with a sneer. 

“That guy was a hack,” he said. “Probably used dirty equipment. She could have died. And you weren’t there to watch over her. What kind of man does that?” Kara turned her face away, eyes filling with pain and regret. “Don’t ever come near my sister again. Understand?”

Kara looked back at Lena like a kicked puppy and then steeled her gaze to look Lex in the eye with a soft, “Yes, sir.”

“Let’s go, Lena,” Lex commanded as he walked away. Lena hesitated with a look at Kara, wanting to apologize. “Now!” Lex yelled from down the boardwalk and Lena sucked in a gasp before bolting after him.

“Was that what my money paid for?” Lex asked her with a frown, looking betrayed and hurt.

“I’m sorry, I never meant to lie,” Lena confessed trotting after him down the boardwalk.

“That girl could have died and you could have gone to jail. You’re not the person I thought you were, Lena. I don’t know who you are anymore. I don’t want you hanging around those people.  _ Especially  _ that Danny kid.”

The truth trembled on Lena’s lips but she couldn't be brave enough to say it. If Lex found out that Kara is a crossdresser, he would report her and the incident to Max, who would fire everyone. Lena didn’t know what to do. Helpless. “Lex, I-”

“ _ Nothing! _ ” He turned, snarling with poison in his voice and fury in his eyes. Lena has never seen him so angry. At least not at her. “You will have nothing to do with them ever again!” His voice roared and echoed off the lakebed. Lena opened her mouth in shock then drew it closed in a silent fury. She swallowed her rage down and watched her brother’s features twist in anguish silence.

“I won’t tell Mother about this,” he added. “Take that stuff off your face before she sees you.”

“I’m not a child anymore,” Lena gritted through her teeth as she bristoled. “I’m eighteen!”

“You are a Luthor!” Lex reminded her. “If you want to be treated like an adult, then I will treat you like one. From now on you will be responsible for your own actions. If you ever slander our father’s name over some  _ boy _ , there will be consequences.”

Lex turned his back on her and went without looking back.

***

Instead of going back to the cabin, Lena found herself infront of Kara’s cabin door. She could hear music playing, ‘These Arms of Mine’ by Otis Redding. Kara answered the door when Lena knocked. Her hair was down and she had a pair of eye-glasses on, magnifying the surprised look in her eyes.

She was shirtless, too, and stood there half naked with a fabric binding across her chest.  _ Her stomach… _ Lena took a hard swallow and forced her gaze up to Kara’s face.

“May I come in?” Lena asked, a bit putoff at the sight of Kara’s appearance. When Kara had let her enter, she paused in the middle of the room, taking in the space. It was nearly bare with basic furniture and a bit messy. Music posters decorated the wood paneling displaying famous icons of their time. The bed laid right on the floor with no frame or duvet to speak of, just a pile of unmatching blankets and pillows.

“I guess it’s not a great room…” Kara said and Lena spun right back around.

“No!” she stammered. “It’s a great room!” She sighed then with deflation, feeling lame and inarticulate, and extremely nervous about being Kara’s personal space. It smells like her, she noted when taking a breath of a sweet gentle musk.

Kara shot over to one of the two chairs available, clearing a pile of clothes off so Lena can sit. When she did, Kara moved to pull the needle on the record player. “No, leave it on. It’s okay,” Lena said and Kara took a seat next to her.

“I'm sorry about the way my brother treated you.”

“No, your brother was great. He was great. The way he took care of Lucy...”

“I mean the way he was with you,” Lena emphasized, twisting her hands nervously. “It's really me it has to do with. Kara, I came here because Lex-”

“No. The way he saved her...” She shook her head with disbelief with envy filling her eyes. “I could never do anything like that. That was something. People treat Danny like he’s nothing because I  _ am  _ nothing.”

“That's not true!” Lena cried out with a cracked voice. “Kara… you are  _ everything _ . You’re the best person I know. It doesn’t matter what you dress like or who you dance with.”

“You don't understand the way it is for somebody like me!” Kara argued, looking frail and agitated. “Last month I'm eating candy to stay alive. This month, women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I’m always balancing on shit and can be back there in a flash.” 

“It doesn't have to be that way. You have so much passion, Kara. You can do anything.” Lena told her and she truly believed it so. 

“I've never known anyone like you,” Kara told her. “You think you can make the world better. Somebody's lost, you find them. Somebody's bleeding--”

“I go get my brother,” Lena mocked herself with a snort. “...that’s  _ really  _ brave.”

Kara rose to her feet, chest puffing up like a pigeon. “That took a lot of guts to go to him!” She meant it, Lena saw the honesty in her face and her ribcage felt like it was going to combust. “You are not scared of  _ anything  _ while I’m-”

“I'm  _ scared  _ of everything, Kara!” Lena nearly screamed at her. Her voice cracked as all of her pent up emotions spilled over. “I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, who I am… who I  _ want _ to be. My family would never understand.” Lena stood up, clenching her fists as a tear skated down her cheek. 

“I'm scared of walking out of here and  _ never  _ feeling for the rest of my life... the way I feel when I'm with you!”

Wide, all encompassing blue irises fixated on her in the silence after. The song ended and Kara stood there like a statue, unable to say anything back. The record changed and a slow, jazzy bass started to play.

_ When your baby leaves you all alone _

“Dance with me,” Lena requested, taking a step towards her.

_ And nobody call you on the phone. _

“What?” Kara’s cheeks darkened, fidgeting with nervousness. “Here?”

_ Don’cha feel like crying? Don’cha feel like crying? _

“Here.” Lena’s hands gently plucked the pair of glasses off Kara’s face and placed them down. She rubbed the skin over Kara’s bare shoulders, edging closer to her with each count in the song. Kara took a deep breath, swallowing audibly when Lena’s cheek brushed gently over hers.

_ Well, here I am, my honey c'mon baby, cry to me. _

Kara’s hands softly palmed against the small of her back and Lena rolls herself into a backbend, knowing Kara would brace and pull her back up. She moved like a wave sucking back into the ocean before rolling into the shore, and Kara rocked and rolled against her, holding her tight whenever she retreated. Kara’s leg found the apex of between her thighs and it  _ burned  _ there with each roll of her pelvis.

_ When you're all alone in your lonely room, _

_ And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume. _

_ Don’cha feel like crying? _

Lena slid from her grip gently, then, slowly, she orbited Kara’s body, brushing her lips against the warm skin of her shoulders. When the circle completed, Kara’s hands fisted the bottom on Lena’s shirt and pulled upwards. With help, the garment is off and with a gasp, Kara's hands dared to dip and squeeze at her ass.

Nothing could be sadder than a glass of wine alone.

Loneliness loneliness, it just a waste of time, oh yeah.

But you don't ever you don't ever have to walk alone,

You see, Come take my hand, and baby, won't you walk with me?

Lena’s head filled with dizzy, sporadic thoughts when Kara finally kissed her. Her lips were so soft and the sensation burned through her body like wildfire in a dry brush. Everything was wonderful and yet so tragic that she felt like crying. Kara’s tongue devoured her mouth and Lena suddenly became overwhelmed by the feeling of wet heat.

“Lena?” Kara pulled back, looking down at her with concern. “Are you sure?” Just then Lena, realized she’s trembling, but she didn’t want it to stop. She felt like she’d die if Kara stopped kissing her. She fisted a hand in golden curls and her lips found their home again. This time, Kara moaned into her mouth and Lena’s back crashed into the bed.

_ When you're waiting for a voice to come, _

_ In the night there is no one. _

_ Don’cha feel like crying? _

The slow, seductive dance suddenly turned into something desperate and all consuming. Kara stripped her to nothing but her panties and Lena couldn’t help but shake at the exposure. The way Kara looked at her body made her blush pink all over. 

_ C'mon baby, come on, cry to me. _

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena was told to be a lot of things: brilliant, talented and stubborn. But not beautiful. When Kara says it like that, with her looking at her like that, she could believe her. Still, though, she wanted to cover herself as the last garment clinging onto her was pulled down her legs and forgotten. 

“K-Kara…” She was so vulnerable, so open to Kara’s touch that her heart thumped rapidly to the anticipation. “Please…” She didn’t know what she was begging for, but Kara seemed to understand what she needed. 

Kara left a trail of kisses down her neck, sliding her tongue over the dip of her collarbone and traveling further down. Lena cried out and arched to the hot mouth sucking on one of her pink nipples. Her hands fisted the sheets underneath her as an anchor. This was all so new and so, so good.

How can something so forbidden feel so right?

Kara continued further down her body, mapping every inch of skin with her hands and mouth until she paused to ease Lena’s thighs apart.  _ Oh, fuck. _ Lena’s face burned with embarrassment and confusion. She had no idea how two women could have sex before, but seeing Kara’s mouth hovering just over the cleft of her sex gave her an idea.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara moaned at the sight of her. “You’re so wet. Can I taste you? Please.”

“Y-yes,” Lena managed with a squeak and the first brush of Kara’s tongue rendered her speechless. Pitiful noises leaked out of her chest when Kara licked into her sex with a slow, but purposeful strokes. When she hit a particular spot, Lena’s hips jumped with a yelp of surprise. “What… what was that?!” 

Kara grinned up at her with a chuckle. “That is how I’m going to make you feel good, Lena. Try to relax.” With a puff of breath, Lena tried to, but Kara’s tongue was  _ doing _ things to her. Moans poured out of her throat with every stroke as something began to build inside her. Like her body was climbing towards an unknown goal on the horizon. 

It builds and builds until Lena is screaming out her pleasure with Kara’s name on her lips and her thighs squeezing around Kara’s head. A rushing wave of euphoria crashes over her in pulses. The pleasure acted like a possession, stealing her away from self-awareness into a place between reality and god. She lost all sense of control and it felt so good to. Her muscles became liquid and her throat sore from screaming, now fighting for air as she comes down, sinking into Kara’s bed, her smell, her smile and her kisses.

Kara tasted different, she noted, then realized she was tasting herself. Sweet and a little sour and something that was distinctively Kara. Lena moaned and rocked her hips up against her lover, earning a girlish giggle from Kara’s mouth. 

“You want more?” Kara rasped against her neck.

“I don’t think I’ll want anything else for the rest of my life,” Lena laughed with disbelief. “I never… I mean, I knew that men enjoyed sex but…” 

“I find women enjoy it more if done right.” Kara rolled to her side, propping her head up with an elbow. Lena shifted to face her, taking the time to look at her body and trace a finger around a pink areola. Kara hummed and closed her eyes to the touch, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

“Teach me how to do it,” Lena requested, now palming her breast with a soft squeeze.

“I-” Kara stilled her hand with a grasp with uncertainty creased in her brow. “You don’t have to…”

Her big, blue eyes grew even bigger when Lena pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her. Lena searched for her lips and took the lower into her mouth, sucking softly and enjoying the surprised whimper Kara gave her.

“I want to,” she said, finding a spot on her lover’s neck to nip at. “I want you to feel that, too. You made me feel so good.” A thrill sprang up Lena’s spine in the way Kara moaned to her attention. The sound was so beautiful, she needed to hear more. She wanted to know how to make the strongest woman fall apart in her hands. “I want to touch you. Tell me how to touch you.”

Kara looked surprised still. As if no one had offered to return her favors before. But Lena was set on changing that and she didn’t regret her decision at all. Kara made a deep, throaty moan when Lena sucked on her nipples.

Kara made desperate noises underneath her as Lena kissed and explored the dancer’s body with a worshiping purpose. When she met with Kara’s sex, Lena paused and mapped out every detail. She’s seen her own before of course, but looking at a vulva in person for the first time called for a careful expedition. Her own cheeks grew hot when she used her thumbs to spread Kara open before her eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” Lena breathed and Kara groaned with what sounded like embarrassment, but it was true. Kara’s sex was a blushing pink with a large clitoris and thick labia minoras which were soaked with arousal from the small opening. Lena’s eyes flashed up to Kara, who was staring down at her with desire. Carefully, she darted her tongue out and tested a taste with a long, slow lick. Kara gasped, canting her hips instantly and Lena beamed with happiness at her reaction. 

“Tell me what to do,” Lena requested again. She took another tentative lick and moaned to the musky sweetness there. Kara directed her then, telling her to focus on the bundle of nerves which made up her clit and suckle softly. After each direction, Kara gasped and moaned so beautifully when Lena obeyed. Soon, she didn’t need any instruction and just flowed with the way Kara reacted with choked little grunts and whimpering noises.

“That’s good, Lena!” Kara groaned and fisted her hands in Lena’s hair, pulling as she bucked herself feverishly into Lena’s mouth. “So good, baby! Oh, Lena, you’re going to make me come. Shit. Don’t stop, baby. Don’t-” Suddenly, Kara went quiet and stilled all her movement, but only for a few seconds. Then her hips pushed forward and a long, deep moan pushed from her mouth while Lena bobbed and suckled harshly on Kara’s throbbing clitoris. Shortly after, Kara begged her to stop and collapsed limply against the bed, seemingly destroyed. 

“Wow.” Kara panted and grunted to lift up on her elbows. “Sorry I came really fast… it’s been a while. And you…” She laughed breathlessly. “...God, you are just so fast at learning new things aren’t you?”

“I suppose I am.” Lena grinned proudly, resting her cheek against one of Kara’s thighs. Her head felt light and kind of fuzzy, in a good way. “Having a fantastic teacher does wonders.”

A big smile broke out on the blonde’s face then Lena was suddenly on her back being caged by Kara’s body.

“Then I look forward to teaching you more,” she said before drawing her into a heated, messy kiss that confirmed something.

  
Lena Luthor is hundred percent  _ that _ way.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW. The reason why I haven't updated other stories quite yet because of this thing (this idea just wouldn't leave me alone). I written the entire thing already, just need to clean it all up and polish it.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr: @twistyvixy


End file.
